


Lessons in Cuddling

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean gives Cas a lesson in cuddling.





	Lessons in Cuddling

 

 

            Dean Winchester tossed and turned in bed. He was exhausted but he could not sleep. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned on his side and stared at the wall. He hated nights like this, nights filled with unease that no matter how hard he tried he could not sleep. He rubbed his eyes he knew it was a side effect of the life style. Nightmares were common for him usually sometimes he didn’t and usually he chased them away with a stiff drink or two. He already had a drink or two earlier that night and it didn’t seem to help. He looked at his clock it was getting close to two in the morning and he was pretty sure he had only got maybe an hour of sleep if even. Another sigh escaped his lips; he could always hit the internet and find some porn and see if rubbing one out could help him sleep. He yawned and suddenly his bed felt empty he was pretty sure if he had someone beside him or someone to cuddle him he probably could sleep.

He pulled the other pillow close to him and held it close to his chest. He buried his face in the top of it and tried to clear his mind. He rubbed his face in it pretending it was a person or something. He’s mind wondered brief images of different girls flashed across his mind then he thought of Cas. He frowned to himself Cas’s image just kept sticking to him. He really in all honesty just wanted to cuddle Cas; he needed to felt like he had too. The longing was almost overpowering and he rubbed his face in the pillow and fantasized him curled up to Cas. “Cas.” He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the door opened. Dean stiffened up he’s hand slipped under his pillow and wrapped his fingers around his gun, ready to aim and shoot. The room was dark and he moved his eyes over to the figure and seen a brief flash of trench coat in the hall way light. It was Cas. But why was Cas here? Oh no he had been thinking so hard about Cas the angel must have heard it as a prayer and showed up. Blush washed over him. He wondered how often this happened as he knew damn good and well he had a lot of dreams about the blue eyed angel. He listened to the angel walk around his bed and he just pretended to be asleep out of embarrassment. He sensed Cas lean over him.

“You sleep so peacefully, Dean.” Cas whispered. He laid his hand on Dean. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Dean tried not to react. He willed his body to be still, he wondered what Cas was going to do.

There was a pause and then the silence was cut with. “Dean I know you’re not asleep.”

Dean slowly rolled over on his back. Cas was still leaning over the bed and now he was directly above him.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said

“Hey ugh Cas… you normally just wonder into a guy’s room without knocking?” He asked with a smirk

Cas shook his head. “I sensed you’re longing Dean.” He sat on the side of the bed.

“Oh ugh my longing?” Dean asked he felt his face heat up.

The angel gave a nod. “It’s not the first time. Usually you do it when you have a nightmare… that’s one way I knew you were awake.”

“I do?” He asked. He sat up on his hands

“Yes… I sense you’re longing and I come in here and you are having a nightmare. I usually stop it… I stay and make sure you’re okay before I leave.”

“That’s a little creepy Cas but… it’s sweet.”

Cas let out a rare smile and Dean felt his heart flutter. “So why where you calling to me?”

Dean felt himself blush he was glad he was just cuddling up to a pillow or else this would be more embarrassing. “I ugh…”

“If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine I’ll leave you alone.” Cas went to stand up but Dean grabbed his hand.

“Cas wait.” He pulled him back to the bed. “Okay I was fantasizing about cuddling you okay?”

Cas tilted his head. “Fantasizing about cuddling me?”

“I know, I know it’s weird. I was just… God Cas I was lonely. I kept thinking about how I wanted someone in bed with me and suddenly I was thinking of you and I couldn’t stop.” He realized he still had Cas’s hand in his. He thought about letting go but for some reason he didn’t.

“You want to cuddle me?” Cas asked

Dean nodded. “Yes Cas.” Embarrassment be damned he was going to go for it.

“Oh,” Cas said his already wide eyes somehow seemed wider. The angel looked away then looked back at Dean and the hunter felt his heart do another flip. “Do you want to try it? Maybe it could help you sleep.”

Dean didn’t stop himself from grinning. “Yes, I’d like to try it… if you want to that is.”

Cas shook his hand off of his and stood up. He took off his trench coat, and suit coat. Dean lay back on the bed and Cas curled up beside him. “Dean I have to confess I am not familiar with this cuddling thing.”

Dean suppressed a laugh. “Okay here,” He grabbed one of Cas’s arms and put it around his waist. “Now put the other one around my shoulders.”

Cas did and looked at him his blue eyes still wide with concern. “Is this fine?”

The hunter smiled. “Cas just do what comes natural.” He said. He regretted that afterwards the two of them were lying pretty close what if Cas had something else in mind for something that comes natural.

The angel pulled him closer. “Feels nice…” The angel blushed hell Dean didn’t know Cas could blush. “Are you…” He looked away and blushed even redder than before. “Enjoying this Dean?”

Dean nodded. He buried his head in Cas’s shoulder. “You’re so warm.” He cooed. Cas’s body heat was nice and warmed him up. The heat in the bunker was okay at best but it being underground left it a bit drafty at times. He felt Cas run his hand down Dean’s back as he drew little circles on his back. Dean felt a little content sound slip out.

“You like that too?” Cas nuzzled his chin in Dean’s hair. “I… I like this also Dean. I wanted this.”

“To cuddle me? Didn’t know angels liked to cuddle?”

“I like the warmth of human touch… I’ve grown fond of it over the years.” He placed a kiss on top of Dean’s head. Dean felt his heart warm oh did he want this so bad. “I like it when we hug… it’s so pleasant…” He ran his hand over his arms.

“Glad this is working for you Cas.” Dean mumbled in his chest. He could hear Cas’s heart rate increase. He went to speak but suddenly Cas grabbed the side of his face. “C, Cas?” He managed to get out just before the angel’s lips crashed against his own. Holy shit! Cas was kissing him; Castiel angel of the lord was kissing him. Dean didn’t know what to do with his hands. Part of him wanted to pull him closer and another part wanted to get lost in Cas’s black locks. He decided to follow his own advice to Cas. Do what fells natural. He’s hands went up into Cas’s hair; they tangled into his dark locks.

Cas broke the kiss at last. “Dean that was much more pleasant than I had every imagined.” He stared into his eyes.

Dean smiled. “Cas… I love you.” He whispered and Cas pulled him closer to him. Dean wasn’t sure the two of them could get any closer than they were now.

The angel kissed him along his jaw line and Dean clung to him even more and let out a soft moan. “I love you too, Dean.” He ran his fingers along his face and rubbed his back. “I love you so much.” He kissed him on top of his head and Dean let out a yawn. “Get some sleep okay.”

The hunter rested his cheek on Cas’s chest. He could feel the angel’s love radiating. This, this was exactly what he wanted from Cas. This exact moment between them the love they shared but too afraid to admit it to each other.

“Am I doing a good job cuddling?” Cas asked his voice soft and gentle.

Dean gave a nod. “Yeah Cas… you passed the lesson in cuddling.”

“Good.” Cas said in his ear. “What’s my next lesson?” He asked a hint of teasing in his voice.

The other man chuckled. “Well see tomorrow okay.” He mumbled. Dean felt himself nod off. This was awesome. He was pretty sure this was the best sleep he had ever gotten, laying here in Cas’s arms and listening to his heart beat.

“Goodnight, Dean.” The angel nuzzled him some more. He knew Dean was sound asleep now. He smiled he knew Dean was going to get a good night’s sleep for once. “Love you.” He whispered in his hair. Castiel may not sleep but he knew he was going to enjoy holding Dean. He’s heart was full of hope for the future for the two of them.

The two of them lay together all night. Dean got the best night sleep of his life and Cas got to relax and enjoy watching him sleep. It was a great beginning for the couple and cuddling was just the first lesson.


End file.
